twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
Eleazar
Eleazar is a vampire member of the Denali Coven. He was originally a guard of the Volturi until he met his mate Carmen, and decided to leave the Volturi to follow her. Soon after parting ways with the Volturi, Carmen and himself joined the Denali Coven many years after it was established. Eleazar is a "vegetarian" although he wasn't always one. Edward said that if they had never found the Denali Coven, both Carmen and Eleazar would find another way to live, one way or the other. History Early life Eleazar was originally from Spain, and as such is fluent in Spanish. Eleazar was once a member of the Volturi guard. A gentle person by nature, he wasn't entirely happy with their methods, but he felt he was serving the greater good by working with those who would uphold the law. Eleazar met Carmen sometime later and instantly became her mate. Because Carmen had no interest in joining the Volturi, and was troubled by the violence of Eleazar's everyday life, Eleazar asked Aro's permission to leave. Aro didn't like the idea but gave his blessing nonetheless. Eleazar and Carmen traveled for awhile, looking for a more compassionate lifestyle. They stumbled across the Denali Coven, and were awed by their 'vegetarianism'. Tanya asked for Eleazar and Carmen to try out the lifestyle, and after they did for quite awhile they joined the Denali Coven permanently. ''Eclipse'' When the Cullens called upon the Denali Coven to aid in their fight against a newborn army plaguing Seattle, the Denalis refused at Irina's insistence, motivated by a grudge against the shape-shifters for killing Laurent, her mate, much to the regret of the remainder of the coven. The Cullens had felt that Eleazar and Kate in particular, would have been useful in the coming battle. at Edward and Bella Cullen's wedding.]] ''Breaking Dawn'' Like the rest of his coven, Eleazar comes to Forks to attend Bella and Edward's wedding and make peace with the "werewolves". Four months later, they are asked to come to Forks to help the Cullen family by witnessing for them against the Volturi. Eleazar is the one who explains to Bella the nature of her gift, which he calls a "mental shield". He also explains how it is able to protect her from the Volturi's abilities, and that she may be able to expand it to protect others as well. Kate and Zafrina help her to master this ability, and so this information from Eleazar proves vital in the confrontation with the Volturi. He is instrumental in helping the Cullens by giving valuable information about the Volturi and teaching Bella how to fight, although at first he almost refused because he thought Renesmee Cullen was an immortal child. He is eventually persuaded after his mate, Carmen, took a liking to Renesmee. After their confrontation against the Volturi ends, he returns to Denali with the rest of his coven, along with a new coven member, Garrett. Physical appearance He is described as being 5'11" tall, with dark brown hair up to his collar. Eleazar's pale skin has a light olive cast. Personality Eleazar has a strong belief that laws must be upheld for the balance and safety of the vampire world, which is part of the reason he joined the Volturi, though he wasn't completely happy with their lifestyle. He is described by Edward as a very gentle man with purely good intentions and a very compassionate vampire. Powers and abilities Ability identification Eleazar's gift is the identification of any special ability shown by vampires. Eleazar thinks that it is a "haphazard practice", as no two abilities work the same way. His ability to read powers is, like many other gifts, weaker on humans, and so is limited in that sense and requires full concentration for him to detect their potential gifts. Eleazar is the one who helped to discover Bella's own gift, which is a mental "shield", though his power is being repelled by it. Eleazar's ability is described much like Edward's. Relationships |150px]] Carmen Carmen is Eleazar's mate. They met when Eleazar was still working for the Volturi. He later decided to leave the Volturi in order to lead a peaceful life with Carmen, and eventually relocated in Denali where they joined the Denali sisters. Eleazar is extremely protective of his mate. Tanya Tanya is the leader of the Denali Coven, and Eleazar's sister-in-law. Though Eleazar is very gentle and attractive, she merely looks at him like an acquaintance, unlike her affections with Edward. When Eleazar blamed himself for having worked with the Volturi for the wrong reasons, Tanya tries to comfort him saying that his intentions are always the best and that he should not degrade himself. Kate Kate is Eleazar's adoptive sister and a member of the Denali Coven. She is the only one with a gift besides himself. Irina Irina is Eleazar's adoptive sister and a member of the Denali Coven. Eleazar thinks of them as a real family. Appearances *''Breaking Dawn'' **''Breaking Dawn'' Parts 1 & 2 Film portrayal Eleazar will be portrayed by Christian Camargo in ''Breaking Dawn''. See also *Denali Coven *Eleazar and Carmen External links * Stephenie Meyer's official website * The Twilight Series' official website * The Twilight Lexicon Category:Vampires and hybrids with special abilities Category:Members of the Volturi Guard Category:Denali Coven Category:Husbands Category:Breaking Dawn characters